What happens when your Switched at Birth
by blue fire 101
Summary: Summary inside. Love Triangle. BartXSarah, JasonXSarah. Rating it M cause there will be pretty intense violence later on. So under the age of thirteen are not allowed. I can't put my own character so I put Lex and Clark. Story has been stopped. Completed.
1. The Move,and meeting, oh great him!

**Yes, we all know I do not own Smallville or any of the characters except a few. You can guess who they are if you do not then I will point them out.**

**Summary:** **Clark and Lois got married and had two children Kyle and Sarah. One child was separated at birth (Sarah) and was raised by Lex and his two children Liam and Lisa. So years past by as they never realized they had two kids. Green Arrow and Black Canary had a child as well a boy by the name of Jason. Cyborg and Lanice (my character she is never in the story) had a child; as well, his name is Travis. As you can guess, he is half-human half-Cyborg. Bart had a problem back a year before the kids were born. He couldn't age anymore. No matter how many years passed, he was stuck at the age of eighteen. In addition, there will be two more characters that are mine. Therefore, will Clark and Lois get the child that has been missing for 16 years back or will Lex use her as a weapon to rule the world.**

**All kids are my own characters.**

**Chapter 1 [Meeting new friends]**

**Sarah's View**

I sat in my room throwing a ball up in the air and catching it. Lex my father was frustrated at me because I wanted to go to Smallville high school and not some private boarding school in London. My brother Liam and sister Lisa are going to that boarding school. I want to be different. Well I am different, and father knows that. Liam and Lisa do not know about me being half-Kryptonian and half-human. Therefore, I am special, do I like it, sometimes. I mean I have to be extra careful, since I am still learning perfect control. Father even put me on the Security Team as the Leader. Boy did I get some nasty glares, letters, and stuff. I ignored it as usual.

A knock was heard at my door. "Come in." I said. Father walked in with a calm face. I looked at him and decided that he was not going to yell at me. "Father." I said as I got up and bowed in front of him. "Are you ready to go? The helicopter is here to take you to school." Father said disappointed. "Ready sir." I said as I walked out of the room and down the stairs. My sister and I had a good relationship. Lisa hugged me and started to cry. "Don't worry I'll visit you and Liam." I told her. She nodded her head and smiled. Liam shook my hand pretty hard on his part. I saluted him and went to the front yard where the helicopter was waiting. I climbed in and shut the door looking at my family one last time before sitting back and waiting for the ride to be over.

A few hours passed before we landed in the Smallville town. Two men were waiting for me at the landing station. One guy was tall dark and was a little buff. His eyes were a gray. His name was Greg. The other guy was medium height white and green eyes with short black hair. His name was Larry. "Larry, Greg." I greeted them. "Mistress." They called me. "No guys we went over this it's just Sarah. Okay?" I asked hoping they would go along. "Sarah." They both said. I sighed a relief sigh. "Your father has asked that you live with a Ms. Lana Lang. She owns part of the Talon. She's in the shop right now, why don't you go and get settled." Greg said. I nodded my head. (Sorry this story Lana is not gone from Smallville and there are three different apartments upstairs. Lois has one. Lana has one and Sarah has one) I walked into the shop. As the door opened a little bell, sound was made. Everyone stopped and stared at me. A tall brown-haired woman walked up to me. "Is it that your father had been making a scam with project Savior?" She asked. "Look Miss-"I started "Lane." She said. "Look Miss Lane I don't have a clue what you're talking about okay, but what my father does is what's best for our country." I told her. "By the way. Snooping is not a good thing to do in a Luthor's house. Lois Lane." I told her before walking up to the counter. "Is there a Miss Lang here?" I asked looking around. "I'm Lana Lang." Lana said. "I'm Sarah Luthor, Lex's daughter who's supposed to live upstairs so I have someplace to go after school instead of flying hours back and forth between my house and here." I said. Lana looked shocked. I looked at her and then around. Everyone was giving me a shocked looks even Lois. "Look I don't mean to be impatient, but I would like to rest after my trip." I said politely. Lana nodded asked a girl to take her place until she got back.

We walked up the stairs and down the hall to the left. She unlocked a door and inside was a figure. "Bart. This is Sarah Luthor. You'll be sharing an apartment with her." Lana said. Bart was a tall kid with brown curly/wavy hair and he gave me a hated look. "I'm not sharing a room with a Luthor." He said. "So childish, at least I'm accepting the fact." I said as I set my stuff down on my bed. "I've heard about you. You tried stealing stuff from my father." I said. "So what? Lex is an evil person. I wonder what he acts like in front of you." Bart said. "He cares about his kids and he treasures us." I said while pulling out a whole heap of comic books.

The first comic book I pulled out was one of Superman. His weakness that his nemesis found out was green Kryptonite. "Yeah I share the same weakness." I thought as I read a quarter of my comic books before placing them back in my suitcase. The door opened revealing Greg, and Larry. "You're sharing a room with a guy." They both said. "That's it we'll call your father." Greg said as he grabbed his phone out. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." I said giving them the warning look. "Right, we'll draw up a dark curtain where you can't see each others shadow." Larry suggested as he and Greg went out to by one. "Daddy wants to protect his princess." Bark smirked. "No I'm just the adopted one and he wants me to grow up and be a very special person." I replied not caring.

**School:**

Being the new kid is sure a lot of fun. I walked into the classroom which I found out was Biology and was told to sit next to Kyle Kent. In front of us were two boys.

Jason Queen and Travis Stone. "I'm Sarah Luthor." I said. "Kyle Kent, those two are Jason Queen, and Travis Stone." Kyle said. "Nice to meet you." I said. Just then, the door burst open and in came Greg and Larry. "Is this really necessary Ms. Luthor?" Mr. Daniels asked. "My father's orders." I replied. "Right. As I was saying these are the Nodes of Ranvier…blah" Mr. Daniels went on about the parts of a cell.

The next few classes went by quickly, and I realized one thing. All my classes had Kyle, Travis, and Jason in them. They kept trying to ask me questions during class. I tried ignoring them as best as I could, but lunch was worse. They sat at the same table as me. A medium height girl with a nice shade of blonde hair came up to me. "Hi I'm Claire Sullivan." She said. "Sarah Luthor. Why don't you sit here with us." I suggested. "Okay." She said as she sat down. Kyle and them became quiet. "Do you have those guys on leashes?" I asked her in a hushed voice. She nodded her head and smiled. "I'm actually Kyle's girlfriend." She replied. "Oh here comes Tiffany that red head over there. She's Travis's girlfriend." Claire said. "Hey Tiff this is Sarah Luthor the new girl." Claire said as an introduction. I shook hands with Tiffany. She smiled and went into a discussion on the flood in Africa. "I heard that somehow the people were saved. No one knows who or what saved them. All the camera people got was a blur." Tiffany said to Claire. I mentally smiled. I did do good deeds, just so you guys know. "I heard about that. I'm glad those people were saved." I said earning a smile from Claire. "Are you into reporting and the writing section of the news?" Claire asked. "Yeah. I'm more of a reporter." I told Claire. "Cool then I have something to show you." Claire said as she dragged me from the lunchroom.

I entered a room that was at first dark, but now bright. On the left wall was a sign. "The Wall of Weird." "I inherited that from my mother. Chloe Sullivan." Claire said as she looked at the articles. I looked about the room. Everything amazed me. So much stuff on Meteor Freaks and Meteor Showers. I saw and article on the missing child report. Written By Lois Lane about Lois Lane.

"I gave birth to two kids. I have lost one of my kids. Please help me find her. There was a baby picture. As I looked closer, a memory popped in my head.

_**Flashback 12 years ago**_

_I was sitting on the ground playing with Lisa and Liam when we heard Father and another person arguing. "You know that child doesn't belong to you. She belongs to." A voice said. For some reason I blocked out the name "No this is his payment for all those years kept in the dark." Lex replied. "Are you doing this so you can have a little bit of Julian back?" The voice snapped. "No. I already tried that and he died." Lex replied. "You better give that child back to. Or else I will let know it was you who took the kid." The voice said. (Sorry, but I took out some words making it seem like Sarah blocked it out.)_

_**End of Flashback**_

**School:**

"Sarah?" Claire asked as she tried to shake me out of my stance. "What? Oh sorry. I was remembering something. From a long time ago." I said. "I tried to tell you that school's over. You should probably head home." Claire suggested. "Your right." I said as we filled out of the classroom. We got into the hall when the lights went out. "Oh great." I thought. "Sarah where are you I can't see." Claire said I grabbed her hand. "I'm right here, just don't let go." I said. "Okay." She said. We walked down the hall and found the generator. There was a dim glow coming from inside of it. I opened it up and saw something glowing. "The generator's fried." I lied. "Okay let's try and find an exit." Claire suggested. "I'll lead." I said. Claire followed. We turned down a corridor and the lights started to dim. I walked forward slowly. The next thing that happened was Claire screamed because I was bumped into by three figures. "Get off of me." I said. "Sorry." Kyle said. Claire stopped screaming when she saw who it was. "Don't do that you scared me." Claire said to Kyle. He hugged her and comforted her. Tiffany was being held by Travis. Jason came over to me. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah I'm fine." I said. "The Generator's fried." I lied. "Yeah we know." Jason said seeing threw my lie. "Anyways you get those two out and I'm going to check this place out." I said. I watched them leave. Thinking that everyone was gone, I pushed a button on my watch. Jason stayed behind, but all he saw was me running off. My outfit was blue, black and silver. I wore sunglasses and my voice was masculine and deep. "Come out come out wherever you are." I said. "So you found me." A voice said. I turned around to face.

* * *

Sorry but cliffhanger. So please R&R. I want ten reviews before writing the second chapter. Let me know if you like the story and the plot so far.


	2. Shock, Life force, will you Join?

**Okay here is the next chapter. This one you found out who the person is and does Jason discover that Sarah is Jazz Kid. Sorry I know lame superhero name. If you can think of a better one let me, know. So on with the show. We all know that DC owns these superheroes and characters that I do not claim to be mine.**

**Chapter 2 [Shock]**

**Sarah's point of View**

"Hello Shock." I said in my masculine voice. "Well now I get to finish you off." Shock said as his hands started to glow with blue electricity. (His power is like fire where it changes color and blue is the hottest except he uses lightning) I wait for the perfect chance to throw a punch at him. His arms are now completely covered in blue electricity. He shoots it towards me. "Oh great." I said as I only try to use super strength get hit square in the side. I stagger while trying to get up making it seem like I am a meteor freak not half-Kryptonian. I ran at human speed and punch him square in the guts causing blood to fall from his mouth. The electricity turns white and he sends me flying backwards hitting the wall witch I hope I did not damage. I got up again and this time rolled from side to side until I got to his face and punched it causing a nosebleed and some broken bones. I then picked him up and walked outside allowing the cops to take him away with handcuffs that neutralize his powers.

I quickly walk away from the scene avoiding police officers who want to question me. I notice that I do not see Greg or Larry around so I pull out my cell phone and dial Greg's cell. "Hello?" Greg says. "Hold on." I said quietly in my normal voice. I look behind me and see no one following me. I go into a dark alley and hit the button on my watch and my costume goes back to its hidden place. "I need you to come pick me up. Shock found me at the school. He is now in the custody of the police, but I think I might have some cuts or wounds. I'm in the alley behind an old water tower." I said while trying to breathe slowly so I won't feel as much pain. "Alright we are on our way." Greg says before hanging up. "Oh crap I forgot about Jason and them." I thought as I gently slap my forehead.

Twenty minutes later the car pulls up and Greg climbs out to help me in. I lay down in the back and rest. Time went by so quickly. Greg despite the fact that I probably am harder to pick up so he brings me to my apartment and Bart's, and put me on my bed. He then removes my shoes and tucks me in. "Goodnight Sarah." He says as he closes the door.

**The Next Day at School:**

I walk around and head to biology where I met up with Jason Kyle, and Travis. "Where did you run off to last night?" Jason asks in a whispered voice. "I went to see who it was pulling the prank, set a bait trap which took forever to come up with and then turned him over to the police." I said as I switched my focus back to the teacher. "I saw a hero in a blue, black and silver outfit." Jason whispered. "You mean you saw him. Jazz kid. Wow you're so lucky." I said acting envious of him, and excited. Jason believed me and went back to working on the lab, which we were just given. We had to dissect frogs. Truth is I feel nauseated when having to dissect frogs. "If you don't mind can you do the honors?" I asked clearly showing a sick face. Jason nods his head and cuts the frog. Lucky me I can hear the knife cutting on the soft flesh and the smell was nauseating. I put my head between my knees taking deep breathes slowly. "Do you want to go and see the nurse?" Mr. Daniels asked. "No I just need a little time to adjust." I said weakly. Mr. Daniels walked off to help other groups. "Do you want to write the answers done while I do the experiment?" Jason asked in a worried voice. "Sounds great." I said moving my chair away from the frog and its smell. The class went by slowly with the lab and answering the questions. Luckily, I didn't have to do anything with the actual frog itself. The next few classes were better. Algebra we were working on two variable problems. History we watched Guns, Germs and Steel. English we were reading Romeo and Juliet. Then finally, lunch came.

Tiffany and Claire were hugging me to death well tried to at least. They both went on how worried they were about me, and their glad I got the punk who was messing around with us. Kyle and Travis kept telling me how brave I was and that if they were in my position at the time they would have done the same thing. Jason congratulated me, but he was watching me like a hawk watches it's pray. The rest of the day went by fast. I had French 2 where we were going over food. The teacher Madame Vert (green) had the TV on in French, they were talking about Jazz kid and how he saved the French people from jean-Paul a French meteor freak that could control the weather.

I smiled at myself. I did another good deed. When Madame Vert saw that, she became happy. "I met Jazz Kid once." She told us in English. "He saved me from a volcano. After he put me down the first thing he said was 'Are you okay Madame?' in French." She said. I remember that. What I said was "Ca va Madame?" I remember her facial expression. She was happy. She replied "Mais oui." This means but yes.

The bell rang and I climbed into the car and went home to the Talon. As I walked in I heard Jason telling a guy with a red jacket and a blue shirt with blue pants and sneakers, plus another guy with blonde hair and he wore a black shirt and black pants with sneakers about Jazz kid. He stopped when he saw me enter. I smiled and walked over to Lana. "Hey Ms. Lang can I help you with the Talon?" I asked. "Call me Lana and sure. Um this is my friend Clark Kent, and that is Oliver Queen." Lana said as she introduced me to them. Aw so I've finally met three of my father's enemies. "Nice to meet you I'm Sarah Luthor." I said as I shook hands with them. "So how's your father?" Oliver asked. "Good, a little or a lot disappointed that I didn't want to go to some boarding school. That I wanted to go to Smallville high. My brother and sister miss me dearly as do I dearly miss them." I said.

"So what were you guys talking about when I walked in if you don't mind telling me." I said while putting an apron on so I could work. "The person I was talking to you about in biology." Jason said still giving me a look. "Oh you mean Jazz kid. I heard he's a savior all over the world. No matter who the enemy is, or where their located he will strike them down. I saw him on the news in French today during my French class. I wish I got to meet him. He's my idol. Even though I'm pretty normal." I said. "So do you guys need something to drink or did Lana already get your order?" I asked. "Lana is already getting our orders. Thanks for the offer though." Clark said. "I turned around and there she was. Ms. Life Lecher. "What do you want?" I asked acting as if I didn't know her. She walked up to me grabbed me and slammed me against the wall not hard enough to spill my secret. "You know where Jazz kid is don't you?" she asked. She was sucking my life right out of me. "I swear…..I don't know where he is." I said having trouble talking. I grabbed the coffee pot and smashed it on her head. I fell to the ground and started coughing. I started to cough up blood. She got up and tried to grab me, but she fell because there was a shot in her back witch was a dart. There stood Liam my brother and Lisa my sister. Lisa ran over and kicked her to make sure she was down. When she saw the blood, she screamed and ran over to me. "OH MY GOD SARAH!" she yelled as she knelt down by me and hugged me. "Someone call an ambulance. Please." She begged while she held me, as the coughing continued. (No Sarah is not like Satine in Moulin rouge.) Twenty minutes went by and the ambulance finally arrived. I had to be taken to the hospital.

I awoke an hour later feeling better and happy. There was Liam and Lisa looking at me with smiles on their faces. On the other side were Clark, Oliver, Lana, and Jason. "I'm fine." I reassured everyone. I sat up to show that I was fine. The doctor came in and told me that I was free to go. I changed in the bathroom and hugged Lisa and Liam. "Don't you ever do that again. I thought I was going to lose you." Lisa said as tears came down. "Sorry." I said hugging her back. "Life Lecher was going to pay big time." I thought.

"Please tell me you guys didn't tell father." I begged. If Lex found out, he might try and put something in me to make me stronger. "Umm…..well." Lisa said as the door burst open with Lex standing there. Lex walked over to me and hugged me. "You're alright?" He asked. "Yes dad I'm alright." I said. "Good. Then your coming home." He said as he started to drag me. "No." I said everyone became quiet. "What?" Lex asked. "I'm not coming home. I'm finishing school here." I said firmly. Lex looked at me as anger appeared on his face, but then he realized he couldn't control me. "Fine, but anything else happens, then you notify me. Got it?" He asked. I nodded my head.

Everyone looked at me with shocked faces. "What?" I asked. "Wow we've never seen Lex back down before." Oliver said still shocked. "Okay now you have bye. Lana don't worry I can still work." I told her before leaving with my siblings. We walked out of the hospital and far enough away that I knew Clark wouldn't be able to hear what we say. "Where did you put her?" I asked. "In Warehouse 2." Liam said. I nodded and climbed into my car telling Greg where to go. "This shall be entertaining." I thought. "Call a camera crew and let them know that Jazz kid will be facing Life Lecher." (Yeah I know lame name) I said as I pushed the button on my watch and was suited up. "Now let's see what happens when your burn life?" I asked in my masculine voice.

We arrived half an hour later. The camera crew was waiting. I opened the doors and there she was chained where she couldn't zap life force from anything. "You said you wanted to meet me?" I said in my other voice. I unlocked her from the chains and punched her sending her flying back to the wall. She got up and realized the only life force where I was. She ran towards me trying to touch me. I punched her and dodged her punches and kicks. What I didn't know was that the Green Arrow, Black Canary, Cyborg, Bart, Clark, and Aqua man where all watching. I listened in on what they were saying. "Man he's pretty good." Cyborg said. "Yeah almost as good as you Clark." Green Arrow said. "Maybe we could get him to join our team." Black Canary suggested. "Yeah he seems to be super strong." Bart said. "We'll have to set up a meeting time and determine then." Clark said. Everyone agreed and continued to watch.

I grabbed her and tied her up with the chain knowing that what I would do next would give away the fact that I was a Kryptonian. I pulled out two electrical wires and put them on her causing her to giant too much life force and then she fried. She wasn't dead yet. She still had a till life left. "You see hurting innocent people just to get my attention is the wrong thing to do." I said in the other voice as the cops arrived and cuffed her with those neutralizing cuffs. "Jazz Kid. Any comments?" The reporter asked. "Yeah if you're ever in trouble send up a sign of a cape and I shall appear." I said in the other voice. The reporter being satisfied with the answer went away. I stretched and made sure nothing was broken. "Alright everything's good." I said in the other voice. "Nice performance." A deep masculine voice said. I turned around to see them. "Whose honor am I greeted with?" I asked in my masculine voice. "I'm the Green Arrow, that's the Black Canary, Cyborg, Aqua Man, Flash, and that's Speed Boy." The Green Arrow said pointing to Clark. "Are you sure that's Not Clark Kent, the son of Jor-El called by Kal-El?" I asked. Everyone looked at me shocked. "It would be better if you gave him a costume where his face is concealed. I know about you guys." I said. "How do you know that?" Clark asked. "Look it's pretty obvious. The quick disappearances, the lame excuses you give your friends. I've learned about you guys." I said.

"Will you join us in fighting the bad guys and saving the innocents?" The Green arrow asked. "I work alone." I said as I turned around and walked away. "Great what will Father think if he finds out? Well I won't tell him then." I thought. Just then, Bart appeared in front of me. "What do you want?" I asked. "Why don't you unmask yourself?" He asked. "Why don't you guys take off your costumes and let the world know the real you Bart Allen, Clark Kent, Oliver Queen, Arthur Curry, Dinah Laurel Lance, Victor." I said as every one of them froze. "What didn't think I knew that much." "Clark's wife Lois Lane. Oliver's Wife Dinah. Victor's wife Lanice. Bart has no wife, and neither does Arthur." I said.

"You see if I already know your weaknesses both loved ones and other then it's not worth the time to hang around and get to know everyone. " I'll say it again. I work alone." I said in the other voice as I walk away. This time no one stopped me. "Well there goes exposing them. I climbed into my car and we drove away where they couldn't see us. I hit the button again. "Greg am I adopted, or should I say more kidnapped because my father didn't like my real father?" I asked. "Um…" Greg starts.

Sorry cliffhanger. Will Greg tell the truth or a lie, and will anyone discover her identity, and will she start to fall for Jason or Bart if one of them rescues her? Well I want like ten reviews please. R&R.


	3. The Answer, Lab, Rescue and Team

Okay so here is the third chapter and still no reviews. People the whole point of reading a story on this website is so you can give the author some feedback on whether you liked it or not. Please review. Now this chapter is where Sarah might or might not find out the truth and when she is on a mission that three people save her from. You can probably guess who they are. So on with the show.

**Chapter 3 [The answer]**

**Sarah's Point of View**

I waited for Greg to answer. I could tell that he was twitching. He was nervous, and he was contemplating whether to tell me the truth or a lie. We had arrived at the Talon and I still did not have an answer. I walked up the stairs with the two of them behind me. I opened the door and saw Bart watching some movie. I did not look to see what movie. I turned around to face Greg. "Well?" I asked. Greg made a gulping sound. "Um…Sarah see the thing is if I tell you the truth Lex would kill me." Greg said becoming uneasy. "I promise I won't that happen." I said. "He has a guy across the room. He's a sniper pointing at me for a target." Greg whispered in my ear. So I stood in front of Greg with whom I made sit on my bed so I was the taller one. "Tell me the truth." I said.

Greg said and cleared his throat. I noticed that Bart was listening in our conversation, and right now, I did not care. "The truth is when you were born; there was another baby, a boy. Your real parents are Lois Kent and Clark Kent." Greg said. At this, Bart got up and was about to run out when I tied with chains that I just happened to have so he would stay and listen. He looked at me angry at first, but then he realized that I wanted someone there so I would not feel lonely. He stopped struggling. "Continue Greg." I said.

"Well you see somehow you were placed in a different room than your brother, because Lex had a doctor come in who worked for him and take you away knowing that it would pain Clark to know that his nemeses took his child and brought her up. Therefore, when you were four a woman came in. Her name was Chloe Sullivan. She found out the truth and talked to Lex about it. Threatening to tell Clark, but Lex at the time had kidnapped Claire and held her hostage." Greg said. I sat there stunned. 'So I've been living with the wrong family for 16 years.' I thought.

I sat down and just did not know what to do. That is when I heard the sniper's bullet. I with my quick speed got in front of Greg only to feel the pain of green Kryptonite enter my system. I clutched my chest and fell down. I started wheezing and gasping for air. I looked and saw that the shard was not small. The sniper was headed this way. Greg went over and untied Bart. Bart then pulled out the shard and once he found the first aid kit ripped my shirt open, which at the time I did not care about put a gauze pad on my wound and wrapped an ace bandage around my stomach and chest.

The next thing I knew was someone picked me up and with super speed ran to a secret hideout. I heard something like an elevator, but was to hurt to care. I was placed on a couch. Bart walked over and took out his cell phone. I was not sure whom he called since I was starting to lose consciousness. The next thing I knew was that a cold washcloth was placed on my forehead and Bart sat next to me on the floor as if he was guarding me. I fell asleep for what seemed like hours but was actually only mere minutes when I heard voices.

So many voices it was hurting my head. I put my hands on my ears to block out the noises. I heard shouting and arguing. I opened my eyes and saw practically everyone. I got up slowly but winced, which caused everyone to be quiet. "Thank you." I said while trying to get up, which did not work because I almost fell. Bart caught me, which I thanked him for. "Now one at a time spill the crisis please." I said still having a headache, which came once everyone started yelling. Lois walked over and hugged me. I hugged her back although I was still a little out of it. "Thank goodness." She said. Oliver came over. I got up despite the aches in my head and stomach.

"I'm sorry you guys for stating your weaknesses and your identities. It's just I've always worked alone. I never had any help so I thought that was how I worked. Now we all know that's not true. If it wasn't for Bart I would be at my father's lab going under those things again." I said as I shuddered. "We accept your apology." Oliver said. I smiled. Just then an ear splitting noise sounded and which ceased me to fall to the floor in pain screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." I yelled hurting everywhere. I turned and tossed trying to stop the pain. It wasn't working. I felt blood come out of my ears. I screamed for help, and noticed that everyone was going through the same thing. That's when I spotted Screech. "Stop please" I begged. He smiled and stopped everyone was knocked out and I too fell unconsciousness.

**[The Lab]**

I awoke in a place that seemed to be familiar. I finally regain consciousness and realized with a fright where I was. "I see your awake now Sarah." Lex said as he came in view. I struggled to get free. "Now…now you wouldn't want green kryptonite to appear would you?" Lex asked. I looked around and saw everyone here. I felt in my pocket for the tool I usually used to get free. I saw Clark wake up and threw the object to him, which he caught without Lex knowing. I made the sign of save everyone, but me.

Clark shook his head and I made the Kryptonian symbols and said 'Don't' worry about me. I'll get out later. Just get everyone out including yourself. Okay.' Clark nodded his head and started setting people free and getting away. Lex turned around and saw that they were all gone. He looked at me and with sadness in his eyes turned the kryptonite level up to 30%. I screamed and screamed as wave after wave of pain was induced into my body.

Lex after awhile turned it off only to turn it back on on a higher level. I screamed in agony and torture for hours and hours. I couldn't do anything but scream and feel the pain. After a good many hours, I passed out. I without knowing was brought to my room and shut up in it. I heard Lex say before completely passing out. "Whatever you do don't let her leave her room. Tomorrow we will put the serum in her."

**[The serum and rescue]**

A weird feeling seeping into my body awakened me. I struggled to get free, but nothing worked. This weird feeling was one of following what someone wants me to do. That's when all my reserved energy appeared and I broke free. I ran and ran until I got to the exit, which was surrounded by guys with green kryptonite weapons. Just then, a loud sonic screech was heard, followed by blue arrows. I saw people being thrown around and tied up with chains followed by a fast kick and punch. I saw four guys. Flash and three other guys.

"You three are?" I asked knowing who they really were but not their hero names. "I'm Sonic Arrow, that's Tank, and that's Teen Fighter." Sonic Arrow said. "I see. So what are you guys the Justice three?" I asked. "No we were wondering if you would join our team and we would be called the Justice Teens. Like our parents." Tank said. "Oh why not." I said. I hit the button on my watching allowing them to see that I was Jazz kid. "Didn't expect that?" I asked. They nodded their heads no. "Alright let's go." I said as we ran away from the lab and back to their secret hideout not their parents. "Watch Tower this is Sonic Arrow do you copy we have the target." Sonic Arrow said. "I hear you loud and clear." Claire said. "Claire?" I said in my other voice. "Jazz kid?" she asked. "Yeah. It's me Sarah." I said. Just then, we heard a door open and everyone stopped talking.

"Claire what are you doing?" a voice I heard before asked. "Nothing." Claire said. "You guys went and rescued Sarah by yourselves. What if something happened and one of you got hurt?" Victor asked. "Chill." I said Victor stopped. "Who's this?" He asked. "I'm Jazz kid." I said in my other voice. "Do you know the danger that they could have been in?" Clark asked. "Look. I saw Sarah being tortured for hours with high levels of green kryptonite. She screamed and screamed as the pain filled her entire body. Now are you saying that these children of yours aren't ready for battle? Well I think they are." I said in my other voice causing everyone to become quiet.

"You mean while we were safe from that place she was stuck enduring all those horrors?" Lois asked. "Yes. By the way, we are called the Justice Teens. So deal. It's not like we don't know our limits, and our abilities, and how best to use them and control them." I said in my voice. There was silence.

"Well this isn't your fight." Clark said at the same time as Lois. "It's been my fight for years." I said. "I've always been in the fight. Whether it's about who will win. Will He feel the pain and sorrow I want him to feel?" I said. "There's never a time when they your children are never involved." I said stating the thing no one wanted to hear. "I need to get back. I have to visit my family tomorrow." I said getting up and walking away from everyone and towards the car. 'I knew it. They would never think that maybe we are strong and don't always need mommy and daddy to come save us. Well they are very protective parents. So I guess I could deal.' I thought.

**[The Talk]**

I arrived at the mansion a few hours later. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. I didn't shrug the feeling off. I merely didn't keep that as my man focus. I walked into my fath- Lex's office. I saw Liam and Lisa tied to chairs. I looked and saw it. A big rock of green kryptonite. I got as close as I could to Lisa and Liam. I pulled out a pocketknife, which I gave to Lisa. I then got up and proceeded to walk towards Lex. The pain was quick and fiery. "Father?" I asked Lex turned and looked at me. "You didn't come home in time." Was all Lex said and I could tell that was all. I nodded my head and grabbed the rock.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, as the pain was unbearable. After ten minutes, I let go and fell back on the ground. Lisa came over and hugged me. Liam knelt down and gave me something cool to drink. Then they both picked me up and brought me to my room. Lisa laid me down on the bed. I smiled a weak smile. "Get some rest." She said as she went to shut my door behind her. I drifted off to a good night's sleep. Hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

**[The Mission]**

I was up, ready, and was at school ten minutes before the bell rang. I was happy, and not in a gloomy mood. I smiled at people who in turn smiled back. I saw Kyle, Jason, Travis, Claire and Tiffany. "Hey guys." I said. "Hey Sarah." They all said. This here was my family. Yeah I know we're all only high school kids, but I didn't care. "So who knows the answer to question 25 of math.?" Jason asked. I pulled out my binder and saw I had the right answer. "Here." I said as I went into full detail of how to find the answer and check to make sure the answer was correct. We laughed as we went over his mistakes. I really like going to this high school. The day went by so fast. I would think the day passed in the blink of an eye.

After school, I was going to get into the car when Jason and them came running up to me. "Hey guys." I said with a curious face. "Hey. We were wondering if you wouldn't mind helping us with a mission." Jason said nearly out of breathe. "Sure. Tell me where to meet you guys." I said. "In front of the Daily Planet at 8:00pm sharp." Jason said with a smile. "I'll be there." I said as I climbed in and blushed. Wait blushed. Oh no. This is not good.

I arrived at the Talon only twenty minutes later. I worked until 7:30pm. I quickly went up stairs grabbed something to eat and raced to the school. There I quickly changed. "You guys are slow." I said, as they appeared right on the dot. "Well we don't all have super speed like you and Super Teen." Sonic Arrow said. "Alright let's go." I said as we headed off to….

Awww, man cliffhanger. Well review and let me know how you like it. Please give me at least five reviews. More will be well accepted.


	4. Safari Tour,Smallville, Captured

Here is the fourth chapter. I have gotten one review that gave me hope to continue this story. I hope that you read and review my story from now on. Even if it is a review like hey, I don't like the idea of your plot or whatever. Maybe even a little advice on how to make it better. That's all I'm asking guys. sorry if this chapter is short.

**Ch.4 [Safari Tour! What could go wrong?]**

Sarah's P.O.V.

Our mission took us to the Safari jungles in Africa. Our team decided that while we waited for our time to act we should go on a tour in the Safari jungle. Therefore, we looked around and found a tour guide. His name was James Leroy the third. He was a cool person and he seemed so friendly that it was a nice change. When you live in a town with meteor freaks, (sorry if the name offends anyone) and Lex Luthor and Lionel Luthor a nice person is a relief. We saw lions and zebras, wilder beasts, and gazelle. This was a nice thing for us to have. A relaxing time, yeah we haven't really done any missions, but I think that we are all full of excess energy and needed to calm down.

We drove through jungles seeing Giraffes, monkeys, birds, and trees. The scene was so beautiful that I almost thought we went to heaven. Silly idea huh? Anyways we stopped to watch a lion stalk a young wilder beast. Her movements were slow but careful. At the last second, she sprang upon the young wilder beast and killed it. Let me tell you now. Some of the guys couldn't handle that thought. Why I'll never know. Kyle and I were the only ones who could stomach it. So we went back to the small hotel room that all four of us shared. Yes guys I'm the only girl there. Ladies there is no man who can seduce me (at least I hope not). I went to the bathroom and locked the door. I hit the button on my watch and then unlocked the door to see that no one was here. "Guys?" I asked in my masculine voice. There was no noise but the wind. 'Odd' I thought. I could have sworn they were here. I know that my eyes are fine.

So I walked around and still saw no one. i was becoming a little scared. I mean yeah I'm a superhero, but it doesn't mean I always stick my chest out and act tough. I turned around the corner and saw James tying up Jason. I started to fume with anger. "Well.....well....well...(clicheish I know) if it isn't Ka-El's daughter Sarah." James said as he turned around. Right then and there I saw the phantom inside of him. "Oh no." I said looking back and forth. i knew what happened to my dad, and I didn't want that to happen to me. I decided that I had no other choice. I charged at him and knocked him to the ground. I quickly ran over and untied them only to be knocked across the jungle. I landed near the lions. They looked at me with interest, but then ignored me. I turned around and saw a girl. She had black hair and gray eyes. "Hello." i said in my other voice. "Hi." she said in a shy manner. "You may want to run back to your friends." she suggested before turning her attention back to the lions. I turned and listened. He was running this way."Thanks." i said as I ran back to my friends.

"Okay guys you need to go to the airport and get on the next plane right now. Take whatever you need, but don't stay. This is something I don't want you guys to handle." I said as I listened for his footsteps well more like running steps. They all looked at me like I was crazy. that's when James appeared. "Come on Kryptonian just hold still and it'll all be over." He said in a sickening tone. "Never. you phantoms are all the same. Body copiers, or snatchers and you kill innocent people. i won't let that happen." I said as I turned to face him. "Well then I steal your identity and kill you." James said with an evil grin. He ran towards me and jumped in the air trying to fall down and crush me. I did something I never knew I could do. I flew. I was in the air right now hovering. James's eyes at first lit up with shock then with something sinister in them. I flew towards him and tried as much as I could to not give him the chance to steal any of my DNA. He gave me a really hard punch and down...down I went plummeting to the earth.

While I was falling the only thing passing through my head was. 'Who do I love better Bart a guy who I can talk to about being a superhero, or Jason someone I can talk to about being normal.' I landed pretty hard in the ground. I couldn't move. My entire body ached, and I felt like there was nothing to do. I heard a strange noise. It sounded like Jason screaming in rage and attacking James. I was able to sit up which took awhile. Jason wasn't the only one fighting. Travis, Kyle,and that girl were all fighting. I smiled, but it soon faded when they all landed in the earth. I got up with trouble. I stood up and glared at him. "You will pay for that." i yelled running towards him and punching him as hard as I could. i was so full of rage that I didn't see what happened next. I went flying up in the air but was caught by my dad! (this story Clark and Kyle can fly as well) I was of course only know to him as Jazz kid. "thanks." I said. He smiled at me and set me down. Green Arrow, Black Canary, Cyborg, Impulse, and Aquaman were there. I ran over to Jason, Travis,the girl and Kyle. They were fine. I smiled in relief. "You guys okay?" Green Arrow asked. "Yeah. We had a little trouble." I said pointing at James who was now tied up. "He's a phantom." i said. "You will die." he yelled as he tried to break free. I walked over and stuck a piece of iron in him. "Taste this." I said as he withered in pain. (I know the phantoms don't die by iron but I couldn't remember so bare with it please). "Thanks for the help." i said in my other voice as we climbed into the tour guide car and drove off.

**[Smallville]**

We got back and was greeted by a very very happy Claire. "I'm so happy your back." Claire said. On our journey back I learned that the girl with black hair and gray eyes was named Kia Flower. She joined our team. We were so happy that we all went and dog piled her. We celebrated the entry of a new member. Her code name is Silent finder. (don't care if you don't like my super hero names) She somehow knew what the person was going to do next. So we found out she had the ability to read minds. the only probably was she didn't talk much. So we talked as much as she did when talking to us. We went to school and found out that a new girl and her two brothers were in our classes. Her names was Kate O'Keeffe. she has straight dirty-blonde hair that goes past her shoulders and blue eyes. Her brother Daniel has red hair and brown eyes. Her other brother James has blonde hair and green eyes. (Different James. This one is good). Them along with their parents Helen and Albert O'Keeffe. We all introduced our selves. (By the way .jd.4eva1 owns Kate, Albert, Helen, James, and Daniel. I'm just portraying the characters.) Kia looked at all of us with envy in her eyes. (Desperate for Attention owns Kia Flower. I just portray her character.) (Both Authors have great stories. I suggest you go to their profiles.) anyways on with the story. Life went on as usual. We did missions and went to school. We all tried not to let the parents suspect anything, but every mission it felt like we were being watched. I never did find out who or what it was. So i let that thought drift away to the back of my head where i wouldn't focus on it.

I was walking to the talon from school, when I felt that feeling again. "I know your out there." i said as I waited for someone to appear. Since ten minutes had past and nothing happened I continued walking. The next thing that happened was I was shot at with a kyroptonian taser. Actually more than one. A whole swat team came in from the shadows and hovered around me. "Good work. We now have the Traveler's daughter." a tall guy with brown gruff hair,and beard said. "Take her to the lab and put her in the box." He said as they picked me up and carried me away. I fell unconscious because of all the kyrptonite inside of me. i don't know how many hours passed while I was unconscious, but what I do know is that I'm nowhere near help. I awoke hours later. I looked around and saw a box which was clear and secure. I slowly got up, only to fall down in pain as green kryptonite radiated from the clear box. "Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!" I screamed as pain swerved into my body. I layed on the ground withering in pain. I looked up to see that guy again messing with a lever. He pulled it all the way down and told someone to stand watch in case it would need to be raised up again. "Hello. i'm Lionel Luthor. your adoptive Grandpa." the guy called Lionel said. "what do you want with me?" i asked as I banged on the wall only to receive another wave of pain from this place. "Your going to do exactly as I say." Lionel said as he walked around the box and looked at me. "Your going to get into the mind of the Green Arrow's son and convince him that all along he was on the wrong team. Then he'll do the same for the rest of your team and nothing and no one will be able to stop my son Lex." Lionel said as he stared at me. "Never." i said as the entire cell, cage whatever lit up with green kryptonite. I fell to the floor screaming in pain and agony.

I nearly died, but the device was turned off. "now you better do as I say or else." Lionel threatened. "why? Are you the one who corrupts kids/teenagers brains like your son does for meteor freaks in 33.1" I said as I stood up getting ready for another wave of pain. The wave was the most unbearable pain I had ever had.

Jason's P.O.V. (reader:yeah someone else's p.o.v. me:sorry it took so long)

I was sitting at my mansion watching tv when the power went out. I got up and looked around. "Dad! Mom!" i yelled. 'They probably went on a mission or out for a late dinner party." i said as I walked about the mansion. I was going to go to the roof to see if i could fix the satellite when I heard a scream. i listened as hard as I could. that's when I placed the voice. "Sarah." i said as I ran to my room and pulled the book out that led to my secret room. i quickly got changed and called the guys (including Kia). We met up half an hour later. "what's up?" Kyle asked when we took our seats. "Did you guys ever see where Sarah went after school?" i asked concer filling my voice. "she went into an alley and then I couldn't see where she went." Travis said. "I know this may sound strange, but I heard her scream in pain. Now how her voice carried miles and miles away. I don't know, but what I do know is that she's hurt,and needs our help." I said as i turned back around and looked at the team. Everyone looked at each other than back at me. "Let's do this." they said. "Now where do you think you guys are going?" My mother, father, Uncle Clark,Uncle Bart, Uncle Victor,and Uncle Arthur asked. Oh no what should we tell them.

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter. Please send me a pm/ or give me a review about how you like it. Please R&R


	5. The Rescue,The Talk

All right next chapter. Chapter 5. Will Sarah listen to Lionel and do as he asks or will she break free on her own and meet with her team as she runs off, or will she not be able to escape, and her friends will have to save her. I will put this chapter in Sarah and Jason's P.O.V. I will start with Jason's. sorry it's short.

Ch.5 [The Rescue]

Jason P.O.V.

I stood there thinking of an answer that would not make everyone start to say, "Well that's a dangerous mission for kids. Let the adults handle it." I knew that would be said. Therefore, I lied. "Sarah called because she was having trouble with her car and Greg, and Larry don't know anything about cars and since we have a book on how to fix cars we decided we would go and help her." I said. The adults went to huddle in a group decided if I was lying or not. "Alright, but I want you back in two hours got it?" My father asked. "Yes Father." I said as we all raced out of our used to be secret hideout and towards where we believe Sarah is being held.

We ran and ran for a good hour. I stopped and signaled to the guys to split up and look for Sarah. Just then, a figure ran towards us with super speed. "The name's Speeding Devil. Just for the record. I'm in this team. So deal. I'll look North you look South." She said before running off. "Okay." I said as I ran with my crossbow nearby. It was strange though. No guards or security police were in sight. I was having a bad feeling about this. "Tank this is Sonic Arrow do you copy?" I asked. "Yeah all I'm getting is silence." Tank replied. "Same here." Everyone else said. "This is not good." I said. "Awww so you must be Sarah's friends." Someone said. Therefore, I turned around to face Lionel.

"Where is she Lionel?" I asked getting angry now. "Wells he's somewhere safe, and cozy, and protected." Lionel said practically avoiding the real question. Just then, we all heard a scream of agony and pain. Lionel's face became very angry. We all ran into the room and that's when I saw her.

Sarah's P.O.V.

[The Talk]

Lionel was talking to me and showing me images of all the hurtful and almost death like things he would do if I did not listen to him. Every time I tried moving an inch, they lit up the cage. I screamed in agony and pain as wave after wave of pain entered my body and poisoned me. I saw the images of my friends, and would be family members if I told them. Just then, Lionel spoke to the guy and said he would be back in five minutes. When Lionel was gone, the guy turned up the machine 20% and that equaled fifty percent. I screamed in pain and agony as I was killed with this machine. I stood up despite the pain and sucked in air. Right as I was hit, I let out the loudest scream I could manage. I fell down and clutched my body. I was shaking and bleeding. I looked up to see Jason and them as superheroes. One person I didn't recognize, but I didn't care. Just then, we heard a loud bang. Clark and his team walked in with a blonde girl. I knew she was Kryptonian, but I didn't know who she was. "Lionel what's the meaning of this?" Clark asked as he stayed where he was. "You know you give my son too much problem." Lionel said as he was backing up to the machine. Just then a robotic arm came down with a needle.

I quickly got up and back away with pain everywhere. I was scared. I didn't know what that thing was, but I didn't want to find out. Next thing I knew a green bolt of lightning hit me and I passed out. Before I fell to the ground, I heard a sonic arrow flying towards me. Glass broke and someone picked me up. "Sarah?" he asked with care, and concern. "Come on we have to go." Tank said. I figured it was Jason. Therefore, the next thing that happened was Bart yelling and asking what was going on and he seemed protective too. 'Oh no!' I thought.

I awoke in Bart and my apartment. Jason and he were having a glare down. I got up slowly feeling dizziness, and pain. I walked into the bathroom, and just rinsed my face. I came back out and there she was. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and started to head out the door when she asked, "Where are you going Sarah of Krypton?" I stopped and turned around. Bart looked at me confused and she looked at me like get back to bed. "Look I don't know you, so leave me alone, and mind your own business." I said as I started to walk out of the door. She grabbed me with her super strength. I quickly got lose and ran despite the fact that I was in serious pain.

I ran and ran and ran. I got to Italy and sat down in a hotel I own. "Good Evening ." Arnold said as she held the elevator open for me. "Thank you Arnold." I said as I waited for the elevator to stop at the third floor. I got out and walked to door number 826. I opened the door and there was Lionel again with some of his men. I turned around to face Lex. "So you were betraying me?" He asked. I backed up and looked around. There was Liam, and Lisa tied up and gagged. Lisa was screaming and Liam was struggling. "What are you doing to them?" I asked. "Torturing them until you do as I say." Lex said. I quickly went in front of them and was ready to protect them when a green bullet hit me. I fell down, but got back up. I was shot with three other bullets. There I fell down and started to bleed. Darkness took over me. "Am I dead?" I asked myself.


End file.
